


A bond between strangers

by Fantasticoncer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Redemption, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sweet Loki (Marvel), Telepathic Bond, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Unlike your friends, you had never heard your soulmate's voice in your head. You had never heard them say your name or even calm you if you had a nightmare or comfort you when you were sick.You had resigned yourself to living without a soulmate, until one day when you suddenly hear a voice in your head
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 267





	1. Another voice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You sighed as your friend paid no attention to your story, clearly being in a telepathic conversation with her soulmate if the smile on her face was any giveaway. You just sighed again and took a sip of your coffee. Your friend had no idea how lucky she was to even have a soulmate. You would give anything to hear that one voice in your head that belonged to the person destined to be with you. 

You hated to see all your friends and family get together with that one special person, while you didn't even have an inkling who yours was. You didn't really complain about it, but you really didn't like the sympathy and pity that people had for you whenever they found out about it. You didn't want any of it, but that didn't stop them from trying to set you up with someone

You had already resigned yourself that you would never find him. The closest thing that you got to the soulmate bond was a very peculiar, but enormous headache in the days leading up to the invasion of New York. It had finally disappeared just before the Avengers had actually managed to defeat the alien army and your doctor still didn't know what had caused it after all this time. You excused yourself and went to the bathroom. Washing your hands, you looked into the mirror. ' _Maybe, I'm too ugly for a soulmate.'_ You thought sadly. 

_'Now, I wouldn't say_ _that.'_ A drawling voice said, making you jump and whirl around. "Who's there?" You asked, but you didn't recieve an answer. Realising that the voice had come from somewhere else, you took a deep breath. _'Hello?'_ You thought, receiving an answer in return. ' _Well, hello there. I never thought that I would finally hear that one voice in my head.'_ The male voice said. 

You scoffed loudly at his words, uncaring if other people heard. _'That makes two of us.'_ You told him, before asking him his name. After a while, he told you that it was Ikol. You told him your name. ' _Well then. Nice to meet you, Y/N.'_ Ikol said in a way that you could tell that he was trying out your name for himself. _'Nice to meet you too, Ikol.'_ You thought with a smile as you left the bathroom. 

You told your friend and she immediately squealed in happiness that you had finally heard the voice of your soulmate after so long. Over the next few weeks, you and Ikol slowly started to talk to each other more and more. You started to share details of your past, even if Ikol was slightly reluctant to share his own past, telling you that he had recently found out that he was adopted. You winced in sympathy at that. Over the few months after that, you slowly grew closer to each other, even if you never actually saw each other's face.

Ikol was quite rude to even you in the very beginning, acting like he was much better than everyone else. You had completely refused to talk to him for days, until he had sincerely apologised. You had told him that if he was going to be like that, he could ask Fate for a different soulmate. He slowly started to be nicer after that, not wanting to lose you before even meeting you.

One of the special things about the soulmate bond is that it would grow stronger over time, until you could actually feel each other's feelings. Even if you never met each other in person, you could feel what emotion Ikol felt at that moment. The first time that it happened, it was really weird and almost felt like an out-of-body experience, but you grew used to it over time

One warm summer's day, you sat down on a bench in Central park and let out a relaxed sigh. ' _Man, it's beautiful out.'_ You thought and you heard Ikol chuckling in your head. ' _I can see that. Where are you?'_ He asked. ' _I'm in Central Park. You should come and meet me.'_ You thought boldly, wanting to finally see him. ' _I would love to, darling, but I'm afraid that I can't. I'm under house-arrest_ _as you would say'_ Ikol said and you could hear how much he really wanted to meet you. _'Oh. Done something bad, have we?'_ You asked and you heard him chuckle.

However, his words had made you think. _'Ikol?'_ You started. He hummed. _'Were you the reason I got a headache during the Battle of New York?'_ You asked and there was silence. _'You felt that? Oh, darling. I'm so sorry.'_ He finally said, sounding absolutely horrified. He told you that his mind had been taken over during the ordeal and that had probably caused the headache.

You asked him why you hadn't managed to talk to him before that and he told you that he had once lived very far away, only moving to New York recently with his brother. You conceded at that, before Ikol had to go. You stood up and wandered through Central Park. There had to be a way for you to meet, but how? Little did you know that an opportunity was just around the corner.

One day, when summer was officially over and autumn had finally come around, you were busy as got yourself ready as much as you could for a very important appointment with no one other than the famous Pepper Potts herself for an interview about a job at the Avengers tower. You still could hardly believe that you had actually managed to even get an interview with her, so you were understandably nervous. _'Darling, I can feel all of your nerves from here. Are you alright?'_ Ikol asked in your head and you smiled at his concern.

' _I'm okay, Ikol. I just have an interview for a new job and I'm nervous.'_ You told him and you could feel his relief at that. He wished you luck and told you that if you didn't get the job, he would gladly kill the person. You immediately scolded him and he chuckled, telling you that he was just joking. You arrived at the tower and were let in by security after they had done a thorough scan.

Soon after, Pepper Potts herself came to collect you and already started to ask you questions about you and your experience as she gave you a tour of the tower. You came across a big room that apparently served as a common room of sorts as several Avengers were inside, meaning you curl into yourself slightly. Even though it was literally called "Avengers Tower," you hadn't expected to meet any of them. 

"Hey, Pep. Who's the new kid?" Tony Stark asked. "She's the new applicant that I told you about." Pepper told him and the Avengers all made sounds of understanding. "Well, I hope that she is better than the last one." Thor said grimly. "Well, let's check. Hey newbie. You wanna kill that guy on the couch?" Tony asked rudely, pointing towards a black-haired man sitting on the luxurious sofa in the middle of the room. The man immediately glared at him while you looked at him. You of course knew who he was. Everyone in New York knew who he was.

It was Loki, the guy who had tried to take over earth just a few years before. According to the news, they had found out that he had been mind-controlled as well, just like the people who had helped him. In order to appease the people of earth, Loki had been sent here as a mortal man to make up for the crimes that he had committed, even if he hadn't been in his right mind. 

Many people still hated him, but you never did for some reason. You looked at Tony and shook your head. "Splendid! You're hired." The billionaire said, clapping his hands and surprising you. Pepper tried to scold him, but he interrupted. "Pepper, all the other applicants confessed to hating Reindeer Games and some even tried to attack him. The fact that she doesn't already gives her a head start." He explained. 

Loki scoffed loudly and stood up with a book in his hands. "If you're going to keep talking about me as if I'm not in the same room, Stark, I'll be in my own room." He said coldly, his voice so familiar that your whole body immediately stiffened in utter and complete shock. Your soulmate was Loki! How was that even possible? You thought for a very short minute and stupidly realised that "Ikol" was just "Loki" spelled backwards. The man himself walked past you and was about to leave the room, when your voice stopped him.

"Ikol?" You whispered in a very small tone and he stiffened as well, quickly turning around and looking at you with wide eyes. "Y/N?" He breathed, walking towards you. The Avengers looked between the two of you in confusion. You closed your eyes. _'Repeat after me: "hello, my darling."'_ You thought and he smiled. "Hello, my darling." He repeated and you beamed at him, before hugging him. 

Loki was slightly surprised by your actions for a second, before smiling and quickly hugging you back, enjoying the feeling of finally holding you. "Brother, is she..."Thor began, trailing off as Loki nodded and pulled you even closer. The thunder God smiled at the sight of his brother finally meeting his soulmate, while the Avengers were still staring. Loki finally pulled back and cupped your face, smiling at you.

"You're so beautiful." He breathed in complete awe as he looked you over and you smiled at him, happier than you could've ever imagined. ' _May I?'_ He asked in your mind and you nodded. He smiled, before kissing you. The Avengers gasped as the penny finally dropped, but you barely noticed as you finally kissed your soulmate and felt his arms around you, holding you against his chest. Breaking apart, you smiled at each other, before you rested your head on his chest and he held you even tighter, nuzzling the top of your head.

"Well, that settles it. Welcome to the team, Y/N." Tony said, breaking the moment and making Loki glare at him, but you smiled and thanked him. Loki led you to his room and explained everything. How he didn't want you to reject him for his past actions, so he had given you a fake name. You smiled and squeezed his hands, telling him that you forgave him. He smiled at you, before pulling you closer.

"I'm so glad that I finally met you." He whispered. "Me too." You replied. It would be difficult to tell your friends and family who your soulmate was, but it would be worth it. You took a deep breath and burrowed yourself in Loki's side, feeling the happiness and contentment from both sides. "Don't actually kill ms. Potts though." You said and he laughed. It had taken a while, but you knew that it would be completely worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	2. Happily ever after

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

Waking up on a very special morning, safe in Loki's arms, you knew that you had been absolutely right on the day of your first meeting. It had been completely worth the wait. Despite his reputation, Loki hadn't been anything but nice to you during your entire relationship. He was always the first one to greet you when you came to work and walked you home almost every single day, until you finally moved in with him. 

Your friends and family did have trouble accepting Loki as your soulmate. Some friends broke off contact with you, but most of them came around after seeing how much the former God and prince cared about you. You didn't really care about the friends that you lost, you still had your true friends and family. Your best friend was the first one to accept Loki as she had been there during the entire time that you had known him as Ikol and saw how much you cared about each other.

In the meantime, you couldn't be happier with Loki. He was funny, protective and caring. Despite his title, you both had promised not to lie to each other, little white lies like keeping a surprise a secret not counting. He was always there when you had a bad day and needed a hug. He would gently rock you back-and-forth, humming a song under his breath as he held you. Having met you, he had decided to stay mortal and grow old with you

It quickly became a common sight to see the both of you on the couch during the winter months, cuddled up underneath a blanket with you having a warm drink and Loki softly reading a book out loud. The one time that Tony had dared to make a joke about it, he had found his bar to be frozen over. He never made jokes about it ever again.You were sleeping in the same bed, but only that and nothing more.Loki was still a prince and had been raised properly.

Still, that didn't take away how freaking nice it was to wake up in your soulmate's arms and hear him gently tell you good morning in your head as he kissed you awake. It made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. This morning seemed no different than the ones before, except for one thing: it was your wedding day. After at least two years of dating, Loki had asked your parents and friends permission to propose and they had gladly given it.

He had surprised you during a trip to Norway, kneeling before you in the snow as the northern lights shined in the sky. You had cried with pure happiness at realising what he was doing, before saying yes. He had quickly kissed you and spun you around, before finally putting the ring on your finger. It was very fittingly an emerald on a silver ring and you had laughed about it

Loki had told you that normally in Asgard, the grooms weren't actually allowed to see their bride all day, even before she put on the wedding dress. He had tried to go and sleep somewhere else to keep up this tradition, but you had mentally begged him to come back and he had obeyed, quickly entering the room again and joining you in bed, pulling you into his arms and whispering soothing words. Opening your eyes, you smiled at the green irises looking at you with so much love that you smiled at him.

"Good morning, my beautiful bride." Loki whispered, gently caressing your cheek and brushing your hair back. You beamed at him, before snuggling closer and resting your forehead against his chest. Loki held you tighter and rested his chin on the top of your head. You enjoyed this moment of peace, before you would get pulled apart for the day.

Soon enough, Natasha Romanoff, your best friend and your mother came to get you and get you ready. You had chosen a very nice day in spring, that wasn't too cold for your liking, but not too hot that Loki would have trouble with his Jotunn heritage. There was a small church in upstate New York that had a beautiful garden and orchard with it.

Even Loki had fallen in love with it after seeing it for the first time and your wedding planner had immediately advised this time to use it as the flowers would be in bloom, but there wouldn't be many insects. Your mom had kept your dress with you to keep it safe from Loki's curiosity. It was a very modest dress with short sleeves and lace from top to bottom. Your hair was loose in curly waves framing your face You were very aware that despite being stripped of his powers, Loki was still a prince.

You also knew that his mother was coming to the ceremony as well, Odin being too busy so this was not the moment to dress anything less than proper. The women helped you get ready while making jokes about things that had happened during your relationship. Natasha told you about the difference between the Loki during and right after the invasion and how he was now and you smiled at that.

Time flew and before you knew it, you were in the car with your parents driving to the church, Natasha and your best friend going in another car.Arriving there, you took a deep breath to steady yourself, before getting out of the car with your parents. The church had a backdoor and a path that led straight to the orchard and had been turned into the aisle.

Your mom gave you the tightest hug with tears in both your eyes, before she pulled back and left to take her place at the front row. You could feel Loki's excitement at seeing her, now knowing that you had arrived. You had agreed not to talk to each other until you had joined him at the front of the aisle to keep up the excitement and suspense of how you would look. Loki had obediently kept quiet and you had done the same, even though it was weird to only hear your thoughts, instead of his as well.

Smiling at his excitement, you took another deep breath and squeezed your dad's arm with your free arm, your other holding your bouquet of snow drops, English primroses and hellebore as the music started and you rounded the corner, appearing in the doorway. You didn't have many guests, just some of your friends, your family, the Avengers, Pepper and Frigga.

All of their faces fell away once you saw Loki standing next to the minister, Thor on his other side as the best man. Loki was beaming at you, looking you up-and-down with love and tears in his eyes. You forced yourself to walk slowly, even though you wanted nothing more than to run to him. You finally arrived at where Loki was standing and you gave your bouquet to your best friend as she was your Maid of honor. 

Your father gave him your hand, before kissing you on the cheek and quickly taking his place next to your mother. You squeezed Loki's hands as you faced him and the minister started to talk. _'You're absolutely beautiful.'_ You heard Loki whisper in your mind as his thumbs gently caressed your knuckles. You immediately smiled at him as the minister talked on, but you didn't hear a single word that be was saying as you completely focused yourself on Loki. Before you knew it, it was time for the vows 

Loki went first. "Y/N, when I was sent to this world, I was at my absolute lowest. People hated me and I couldn't blame them. I blamed myself for letting the invasion happen, but did my best to make up for it. That's when I heard the most beautiful thing: I heard your voice in my head. From that point on, you became the light in my life, even before we met in person." He started 

"Whenever I heard your voice, even if it was just you complaining or telling me about your day, I couldn't stop smiling. And then, the most wonderful thing happened: I met you in person and you were even more beautiful than I had imagined as well as smart, kind and loving. I love you so much, my darling and I promise to love and protect you from this day, until the end of my days." He vowed.

Tears were rolling down your cheeks as you took a deep breath and started to speak. "Loki, during all my life, I wanted to hear that special voice in my head that belonged to the person meant for me and for years, I heard nothing. I had to watch as my friends found their specific someone and I was always the third wheel, until the day a sarcastic man named Ikol started to talk to me out of nowhere. I finally had that special connection and I couldn't be happier, until we met in person." You said. 

Loki squeezed your hands as you continued. "While it was shocking to find out that my soulmate was the same man who had tried to invade earth, I decided to give him a chance and I'm glad that I did, because you were more than worth to wait. Loki, on good days or bad days, in rain and sunshine, I'll love you forever. I'm so lucky that you're mine." You finished.

Loki beamed at you, before Thor and your best friend gave you your rings. His was thick and grey at the outside and bronze on the inside. A figure was carved on the inside of his ring to make it look like your ring was carved out of his. The minister finally said that Loki could kiss the bride and he didn't waste any second as he pulled you closer and kissed you with all that he had

 _'I love you so much.'_ He gently whispered in your mind after you broke apart and you smiled as the small crowd around you applauded you, before going to congratulate you. You bowed before queen Frigga and she chuckled, telling you that you were part of the family now and that you didn't have to bow for her. The queen was happy that her son had found someone to share his life with. Making sure that Loki was not listening, she pulled you into a hug and whispered in your ear.

"Ever since I met my son again, he carries more anger and pain than a thousand armies could ever bear. He was betrayed, deceived, hurt. Believe me when I say he has already crossed hell. The only time that I see peace in his eyes is when he looks at you. I do not think that I am exaggerating when I say that you have saved his life." She told you and you got tears in your eyes as you promised to always look after him.

She smiled and thanked you, before letting go. Once everyone had congratulated you, it was time to go to the reception area in a small meadow just a few metres from right orchard. It was far enough away that the insects wouldn't bother you, but you could still smell the blossom. Loki led you to the middle of the meadow for your first dance, pulling you close and swaying back-and-forth with you in his arms. 

_I found a love for me_

_Darling just dive right in_

_And follow my lead_

_Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

_I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

_I will not give you up this time_

_But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

_But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

_I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids, but we're so in love_

_Fighting against all odds_

_I know we'll be alright this time_

_Darling, just hold my hand_

_Be my girl, I'll be your man_

_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

_I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

_Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

_I have faith in what I see_

_Now I know I have met an angel in person_

_And she looks perfect_

_I don't deserve this_

_You look perfect tonight_

At the end of the song, he dipped you and smiled, before kissing you amongst loud cheers from your friends. Sitting down at your table, you listened as your parents, your best friend, Thor and even Frigga gave speeches about the two of you and you both laughed as you listened to stories about the other that you hadn't heard before.

You had a great time, but before you knew it, you had to leave for the airport. Tony had bought you a small trip as a wedding present. It would start with a trip to the Caribbean with a private plane and would end with a week in Orlando Florida after the billionaire had heard you talk about how you had never been to Disney world. You said goodbye to everyone, before leaving. Getting in the plane and sitting in the luxurious couches, you rubbed your eyes as you tried to stay awake after an emotional day. 

Loki saw it and smiled, kissing your forehead. "You can rest, my love. I don't mind." He whispered. You smiled, before closing your eyes. Soon enough, you were woken up by Loki lifting you up into his arms and carrying you off the plane. "Loki, this part comes later." You muttered and he laughed, before telling you that he couldn't wait. 

Arriving at the hotel, you got your key and Loki lifted you up once again, carrying you over the threshold and putting you on the bed. Having rested in the plane, you were wide awake, smiling at your husband and soulmate mischievously. He smirked back, before approaching you and pushing you on your back, hovering over you. "Are you ready?" He asked and you nodded. He smirked and kissed you passionately. No form of communication was necessary after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that was a big one. I just got inspiration out of nowhere. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/52706258119029993/ (dress)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/404972191492756848/ (wedding rings)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/846747167419413590/ (engagement ring)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit rushed, but I have to go to bed. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
